


Confessions

by nadiaselite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Bellamy Has Feelings, Canon Universe, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Praimfaya, Rover scene, about damn time, all the feelings, should be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: 4x06: "She'll see how special you are" moment except Bellamy actually makes Clarke listen to what he wanted to say to her. Plus my take on what was going on mentally during this conversation.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, this is really short for me, but since this is based on an actual scene in the show it had to be. But nonetheless, I hope you guys like it.  
> xx

Bellamy pulled up to the shoreline, a sigh of relief slipping from his lips as he turned off the Rover. Life on the ground had never been easy, but joining forces with Azgeda seemed to be doing more harm than good.

Roan turned towards Clarke, watching her as she lost herself in her thoughts. The tension left her body as soon as her eyes met Bellamy’s each of them sharing a knowing look. In order for Clarke to lead their people, she would need to clear her head. Only Bellamy could help her do that.

Glancing once more over at Clarke Roan mumbled, “I’ll unload the fuel.” He quickly slipped out the door as Clarke did the same.

Clarke made her way over to Bellamy as he stood with his back to her, staring out at the long sea of water in front of him. She glanced up at him once more before shifting her attention, carefully folding her arms in front of her.

Bellamy glanced over at Clarke, taking in her appearance as quickly as he could before turning away. “I’m going to take the Rover back to camp.” Now that he knew she was safe he needed to bring himself back to their reality, his reality.

Clarke felt her stomach knot, but she knew it was much more than just being needed back home. Bellamy needed to see his sister. He needed to make sure she was okay. Looking him up and down Clarke kept her eyes on Bellamy. “Octavia.”

Bellamy’s eyes met with Clarke’s before pulling away. A look of regret filling his eyes. Clarke knew him like no one else did. She could always see right through him. “Pathetic, right? She hates me, but I keep coming back for more.”

Clarke shook her head. She knew Bellamy carried the weight of Octavia’s problems on top of his own. “She’s your sister, she’s blood. She’ll come around and see how special you are.”

Octavia was still naive, she didn’t see the gray area of situations like Bellamy did. Right now she needed someone to blame, being the man he is, Bellamy’s willing to take that blame if it meant helping his sister.

Her words weighed heavily on Bellamy. Clarke had been the only person to understand him and every stupid thing he’d done. She always saw the best in him and it’s what kept him so drawn to her.

“Clarke,” he breathed softly. Clarke turned, taking in his distraught expression. “If I don’t see you again.”

“No.” She cut him off, the idea of a life without Bellamy Blake slowly tearing her insides apart. “You will.” Clarke had already lost everyone she’d loved and she’d be damned if she would lose Bellamy too.

There was a moment of hesitation before Bellamy wrapped his hand around her forearm pulling her attention back to him. “No.” His voice was heavy, laced with desperation.

Clarke’s arm hung safely in his hand, her eyes running back and forth from his hand to his eyes. Bellamy let out a deep breath before taking a step closer, the atmosphere wrapping tightly around them as the heat between them grew.

“No. Just let me say this.” He’d thought about it a million times, but he’d never found the right words to ever tell her how he felt. A part of him believed that telling her would be a waste, he didn’t deserve Clarke.

“When I came down here on the dropship I didn’t have anyone other than Octavia. No one cared about me. No one wanted me. But _you_ did.” Clarke couldn’t tear her eyes from his. The passion in his voice and the pain in his eyes was pure.

“You showed me that I was worth saving. You had faith in me when no one else did.” He let out a deep breath, his gaze growing tenser.

“I wanted to hate you when you left. I wanted to convince myself I didn’t need you, but the truth is I can’t live in a world where you don’t exist. Because living without you is like waiting for peace with the grounders, useless and disappointing.” Clarke let out a light laugh as she reached up to brush Bellamy’s hair out of his face, her palm resting against his cheek.

Bellamy leaned into the warmth of her hand, his eyes squeezing shut as he let out a deep sigh. “I can’t lose you, Clarke.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Bell.” Her thumb ran along his freckles. It was Bellamy, it had always been Bellamy. She tried to deny it, but deep down she knew that he was her home.

“You always made me feel safe.” Clarke’s voice was low, almost a whisper that only Bellamy could hear. “You knew that I could protect myself, but you always made sure I didn’t have to.”

“I told you we’re in this _together_.” Bellamy leaned down, his face only inches from Clarke’s as he hovered in front of her.

Clarke kept her eyes on Bellamy, only once breaking their gaze to catch a glimpse of his freckles and his lips. She’d stared at Bellamy before, but she had never had the chance to really drink in all his features. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat, trying to ease her nerves. “Together."

“We’ve got a problem,” Roan’s voice echoes from behind the truck.

Clarke and Bellamy immediately broke apart, making their way towards the back of the truck. Roan pushed a barrel to the edge of the back. Standing in front of him they narrowed their eyes at the arrow hanging out of the bottom of the barrel. “Trikru arrow.”

Roan kicked the barrel off the edge of the truck, the lid flying off as it hit the ground revealing the empty contents. Bellamy and Clarke shared a knowing look.

“No.” The desperation for this cold reality and loss of hope to be false clear in her tone. They all knew they needed every drop of that fuel, without it they were hopeless.


End file.
